


A Case of Clerihews

by SCFrankles



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Poetry, Sherlock Series 3 Spoilers, clerihews
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCFrankles/pseuds/SCFrankles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven clerihews. </p><p>An emphasis on humour. </p><p>Spoilers for the whole of Series 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Case of Clerihews

**Author's Note:**

> I still have no idea what to make of series 3...
> 
> * * *

Greg Lestrade

Is the pick of the Yard.

Grey hair doesn’t make him look old.

Silver is gold.

 

 

Doctor John H. Watson

Honeymooned in the hot sun.

I like his wife Mary

But your mileage may vary.

 

 

Sherlock Holmes

Has superb chromosomes.

But he won’t pass on his mind.

He’s not the marrying kind.

 

 

Mary Morstan

Set her phaser for stun.

Her aim was selective.

Or we’d be down one detective.

 

 

Mrs Hudson

Is always such good fun.

And now we’ve discovered

She once danced uncovered.

 

 

Mycroft

Isn’t getting soft.

He doesn’t go easy on his brother.

Remember what happened to the other…

 

 

Charles Augustus Magnussen

Has a name that’s very difficult to rhyme with.

He could only be stopped with a gun.

In a sense he still won.


End file.
